


【水蓝】执念

by emmahh0409



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmahh0409/pseuds/emmahh0409
Summary: 古风abo水a蓝b有点病，强制性行为（可能算）写很烂





	【水蓝】执念

01  
極朝皇帝膝下有两个皇子。  
大皇子名为王柳羿，二皇子名为喻文波。  
姓氏不同是因为王柳羿并非極帝亲生，而是义子。  
極帝大婚多年，極后却始终没有身孕，極朝刚刚建朝不久，内忧外患，極帝微服出巡，在路上遭到追杀，幸得一妇人相救，妇人为救極帝而死，临终前将襁褓中的婴儿托给極帝便逝去了。  
極帝为了感谢妇人，便收了王柳羿做义子，想着若是皇后一直没有身孕，便把王柳羿当成亲儿子培养，结果出巡后第二年，極后终于有孕，诞下一子。極帝大喜之下，立了喻文波为太子，却依然把王柳羿当成自己的大儿子养，让喻文波尊称一声皇兄。  
極朝史书记载，幼时的太子与大皇子关系甚好，兄友弟恭。

02  
日头已经西下，天色都染成了一片葡萄紫，喻文波和书童才刚刚从书房下了晚课。今天学的内容艰涩了些，他有一词不通，被先生好一顿数落。  
“喻文波！”  
刚走到寝殿外，喻文波就听到墙角阴影处有人轻声唤他，那声音他熟悉的很。挥手屏退了书童，一人往墙根走去，他的皇兄今天跟先生告了假，说是病了，只留自己一人去上那晚课，还被数落，喻文波心里有气，还没看清人就语气不佳地埋怨：“我当是谁呢，不是我的皇兄吗？皇兄不是病了吗？怎么还一个人跑到我这院子里来？”  
王柳羿知道自己不陪他上课他心里有气，也不和他计较，向前走了几步，走到稍微亮堂点的地方。  
天边的月亮已经升起来了，皎洁的月光打在王柳羿身上，喻文波这才看清这人竟然穿了一身下人的粗布衣裳，手里还抱了一套。  
“干嘛？”喻文波心里疑惑。  
“你不知道今天什么日子吗？”  
喻文波偏头一想，自正月祭天地大礼到现在，约莫过了半个月。身为太子，他是没什么休息时间的，这一忙活，竟然连上元节都忘了。  
见他想起来了，王柳羿开心地把手里衣服往他手里一塞。  
“都说上元节極都的灯市最好看，你陪我去吧。”  
喻文波有些犹豫，他们从小就被养在宫里，極朝现在虽然暂时稳定了，到底外面有不少蠢蠢欲动的前朝余孽，所以非有極帝首肯，他们是出不得宫。  
他还未想好，王柳羿却是等不及了，一把抓住喻文波的手就要拉他去更衣。  
“快点啊，你看天都暗了，我听阿嬷说，西市有家桂花糯米糖糕好吃得能让人把舌头都吞了，若是去晚了便只能闻闻味道了。”  
喻文波呆呆地随着王柳羿走，他虽是弟弟，却总是对他这个皇兄一点办法也没有。干脆一咬牙遂了他的愿——被发现了左不过就是挨顿板子或是在極殿门口跪上个把时辰，也没什么打紧。

两个人换了衣服悄悄跟着下夜班的下人混出了宫，王柳羿告这一下午假没干别的，上上下下早就打点了七七八八，那些守卫还当是哪个宫的小太监小书童贪玩，对他们也就睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
饶是这样，王柳羿心里还是紧张的，生怕自己露了马脚被捉回宫，一路上把头压得低低的。又怕和喻文波走散，手要紧紧地和弟弟牵着，等到随着宫人走到皇宫的出口，两人已经攥出了一手汗。  
宫外的上元节果然是灯火通明，王柳羿望着绚烂到如火焰一般的灯市惊喜地欢呼起来。这極都原本就热闹，而此刻上了灯的極都便更美上了几分，这边卖糖葫芦的店家挂着的是兔子灯笼，那边那家馄饨铺子挂的是元宝灯。最奇特的还是那公子哥哄媳妇开心的胭脂铺，挂着几盏琉璃灯，那灯罩上雕刻了许多花样，映在地上明暗交错，唱戏一般。  
王柳羿今年便十六了，但这还是王柳羿第一次出那华丽而清冷的禁城，他松开抓着喻文波的手就要往集市里跑，却被喻文波反手拉住了。  
“干嘛啊？”  
王柳羿有些不满，却不知道他的兄弟更是不满，他是王柳羿带出来的，而此刻他的皇兄眼里都是那新奇的灯火，哪还肯把目光分给他一丝一毫？  
“你不能松开我的手，这边人多，若是把你弄丢了回去父皇非扒了我的皮。”  
“我才不会走丢呢。”王柳羿小声嘟囔，还是把手老老实实塞进了喻文波的手里，任他和自己手指相扣，牵着自己在人群里穿梭。  
王柳羿是个对什么都好奇的，走着走着就变成了他拽着喻文波前行，这摸摸那瞧瞧。出宫前，他软磨硬泡宫里的宫女姐姐换了不少碎银子，这时候都派上了用场。  
不多时，喻文波身上就挂了不少新奇玩意儿——南边街口那家的琉璃灯，路北不知哪家布庄绣着玉兔的小袋子，西域胡商铜管似的万花筒……王柳羿排了好久的队才买到了西市的桂花糯米糖糕，吃了两口后又丢给了喻文波。  
“祖宗……”喻文波被他塞了一嘴桂花糕，软糯的糕点入口即化，甜而不腻，倒确实名不虚传。  
王柳羿像是没听见，依旧四处张望。  
“面具！”他笑着叫道，拉着喻文波又跑到一家面具铺子前。竹竿穿成的架子上挂了许多形态各异的面具，除了有常见的动物外，还有不少青面獠牙之类吓唬小孩的式样。王柳羿挣开喻文波的手拿了一个昆仑奴的戴在脸上，压低嗓门喊他：“公子，我好不好看？”  
“难看死了，快摘了。”喻文波看着眼前兴致正高的人，无奈地要伸手掀了他的面具。  
“哇！快看！極都衙门放烟花了！”  
四周突然人潮涌动起来，霎时间，一朵绚丽的烟花蹿上了天空，炸开了。而后，自然是东风夜放花千树，绚烂的烟火一个一个在天上如雨般散落。  
而喻文波正掀开王柳羿那个不讨他喜欢的面具，王柳羿苍白而略显平淡的脸露了出来，脸上却是笑意正浓，那张苍白的脸颊被天上的灯火染出了各种颜色，倒是生动起来。  
好看的。  
喻文波不知怎的就生出了旖旎心思，很想伸手去摸摸自家皇兄在烟火衬托下愈发剔透的脸，却迟钝地发现自己已经没有空闲着的手去做这件事了。

到底是什么时候开始的呢？开始对自己这个毫无血缘关系的皇兄生出些让那些酸腐大臣知道了非得几份奏折上来批判他德行有亏的心思。  
可能是掀开他面具烟火在他们头顶炸开的时候吧。或者更早，在他们一起在书房听先生讲学的时候，在幼时父皇母后带着他见他，告诉他这是他的皇兄，这一生都要好好护着他的时候。可能那时这个小哥哥对他来说就和其他人不同了。  
喻文波搞不清楚这个时间，但他却知道自己是什么时候开始担心王柳羿有朝一日会离开自己的。  
那次上元灯会，到最后王柳羿是被喻文波又是拖又是求才带回去的。  
喻文波清楚，王柳羿虽然在出宫的问题上上下下打点好了，而他在宫里做的那些孩子气布置却实在经不起推敲。到了放烟花的时辰只怕宫里已经要为他们的失踪翻了天了。  
他拉着他急着往回走，被拉着的人却留恋外面的烟火人间，一步三回头，到了宫门前，王柳羿小声说：“喻文波，我不回去了吧。”  
喻文波吓了一跳：“你在说什么？你想我死？”  
王柳羿嘟了嘟嘴，不再说话，只是又回头对着远处的火树银花深深看了一眼，老老实实地跟着他走了。  
喻文波知道，他那一眼的意思是：早晚，我会离开極宫，真的融入这绚烂而热闹的俗世间。  
回去父皇的责骂和处罚是少不了，可那些都不能让喻文波反省或抱怨了，他满心都是王柳羿在宫门前的那一眼，也是从那时起他才知道，原来在父皇母后在书房先生面前那个温顺的王柳羿，那个在自己面前偶尔会调皮任性突发奇想的王柳羿，并不是一只听话柔顺的小兔子，而是一只自由的幻翎——只要翅膀硬了，就到了飞走的时候。

03  
于是，年过十五的喻文波第一次开始期待他们的分化期到来。  
他忍不住会想，如果王柳羿是个坤泽就好了，这样他就可以以坤泽一人在外生活太过危险硬将他留在宫中。说不定还可以制造一点意外，在那人发情的时候故意不让太医给他延缓症状的药，这样他就会主动缠上来，乞求自己去满足他的欲望。那时候他那张苍白的脸应该会比在上元的烟花下更绚丽吧？而他到时候肯定会分化成乾元，他可以肆意宠爱他，并在他的后颈处打上属于自己印记。  
这样他就再也没有机会离开自己，离开極宫。只能在自己的宫殿里，被自己的信香撩拨到失神，等着被他宠幸，等着与他共度一生。  
他就这样满怀期待地等了三年。  
这三年里发生了许多事，父皇因病过世，悲痛过后他继位成了極朝第二位皇帝。他和王柳羿的关系还是一如既往地亲密，只是王柳羿再也不会叫他喻文波，不会开玩笑地喊他弟弟，而是按照律法规规矩矩地喊他“陛下”。  
王柳羿比喻文波大了一岁多，按理说分化也应该比喻文波早，可大家紧张兮兮等待的王柳羿的分化却迟迟未到。在王柳羿十八岁生辰后又过了半年，王柳羿大概确定自己确实没分化成坤泽或者乾元这种看上去很不自在的身份，总算松了一口气，开始给皇上上奏折请求出宫建府，去做个逍遥王爷。  
而这些奏折通通被喻文波以“分化有早晚，以防万一还是再观察些时日”为由挡了回去。  
直到喻文波自己已经开始出现乾元的分化症状，而王柳羿还是那个老样子，喻文波才终于遗憾地承认，王柳羿确实没有分化，而是一个中庸。

上天还真是眷顾王柳羿。喻文波无不嘲讽地想。这下他终于可以自由地想去哪就去哪，再也不用担心身体会给他带来的无穷无尽的麻烦。  
喻文波在园子里对着满园子的花花草草故意灌着自己酒，他知道自己的雨露期就快要到了，也知道自己寝宫的榻上只怕已经准备好了身份合适的坤泽只等着自己用雨露浇灌。可是他压根就没想过要回去。  
他感到自己的身体越来越热，龙涎香的味道已经一丝一丝从身上泄了出来，他屏退了所有奴仆向他皇兄的宫殿走去。  
他走进去的时候王柳羿正倚在床头看书，看见喻文波赶紧要起来行礼，却被快步走上来的人抓住了手腕，喷了一身的酒气。  
“陛下怎么了？”他看着喻文波泛红的脸颊心里隐约有点不祥的预感。  
他还没来得及细想这预感究竟是什么就被喻文波推到榻上吻了个结实，那个吻可以称得上缠绵悱恻，开始只是细细舔着紧闭的唇瓣，撬开了小口就不管不顾地用舌头深入，开疆辟土，把他刚刚偷吃过蜜饯的嘴舔过一遍还嫌不够，又把逃避的舌头带到自己嘴里，吮吸得舌根都发麻。直把身下的人吻得双目失神，白皙的脸上也染上了殷红。  
“陛下……你这是雨露期吗？需不需要臣帮陛下叫太医？”王柳羿缓过神来气喘吁吁地问。  
可那人像是没听到，或者听到也装作没听到，把人压在床上，伸手扒掉了已经有些散开的亵衣。  
“陛下，别……来人！”王柳羿吓了一跳，赶忙伸手去推他。他这个弟弟显然是喝多了，再加上雨露期，要是不赶紧制止他一定会出事的。可是往日里一向机灵的内侍宫女此刻像都不存在一般，院子中一片寂静，任他怎么叫都无人应声。  
“陛下……！你喝多了，我是王柳羿，是你皇兄。”他也顾不上那些律例上的谓称，只能无助地叫正抚摸自己身体的人，试图唤回他的意志，让他看清现在的状况。  
身上人被他推得不高兴了，就又凑上去吻他。把他那些让人不高兴地话都融化在交叠的唇瓣上。  
这个人怎么就不懂呢？自己年少时陪他做了那么多荒唐事，挨了父皇多少训斥的惩罚，因为怕他挨训总把责任揽在自己身上。在书房的时候他不会的功课都是自己教，有时候挨了先生罚自己帮他抄，他不喜欢武学课，总是偷偷躲懒告假，每次都只能自己硬着头皮去帮他说……  
而他此刻还觉得自己只是喝多认错了。而他明日，还是会照常上书要求出宫建府。  
想到这，动作便就失了轻重，用乾元的力量压着身下纤细的身体，把娇嫩的皮肤揉捏出许多青紫色的痕迹。而胸前的两个朱果更是让他喜欢，原本软嫩的地方被他轻轻一逗弄便硬挺起来，让他怎么吃都吃不够。  
“嗯……！”身下人原本就是个娇生惯养的主，因为是义子也没有继位的担子，平时懒散惯了，这个时候哪里是喻文波的对手，只能在喻文波身下扭扭身子表示抗议，在发情的乾元眼里不过就如调情一般。  
可这轻微的动作还是令喻文波很不高兴，他伸出手把身下不老实的人牢牢搂在怀里，咬着他的耳朵吹着气：“我好难受，别推我好不好？”  
被搂得紧紧的人听了这话愣了愣，居然真的不再挣扎了，喻文波有些惊讶地去看他的脸，那人一脸认命地闭上了眼睛，只是眼角眉梢都是一片红，昭示着身下人紧张和羞赧。  
所以这人对自己也并非无情吧？   
没有坤泽信香安抚的乾元总是难掩他们体内暴虐的本能，安静而乖顺的中庸是他现在眼中心中唯一能看见的，无法释放的情热让喻文波的动作急躁起来，用了十成十的定力才勉强记着男性中庸的后穴不是欢爱用的，要耐心扩张才可以。他沾了王柳羿平时按摩用药膏就不管不顾地往后面的小穴塞。  
“啊！疼……！”  
仅仅是插进了一根手指王柳羿眼圈就红了，初次承欢的甬道干涩，按摩用的药膏只是杯水车薪，喻文波看着他这个可怜兮兮的样子心疼，一边亲他一边挑逗着他的欲望，下身的动作却不减，只要那处的穴肉微微放松一点，他就不管不顾地塞进第二个指头。  
等那娇嫩的小穴勉强能容纳下三根手指，那罐子药膏已经见了底，从未被如此对待过的“小嘴”一缩一缩，融化了的膏脂顺着开合的小穴往外流，那诱人的景色让乾元的呼吸又重了几分。他再也忍不下去了，将已经瘫在床上王柳羿抱到自己身上，扶着自己早就挺立的肉仞一点一点喂进王柳羿下面那张小嘴里。  
王柳羿已经快哭成泪人了，今天以前他都不知道，原来自己这么怕疼，也是今天才知道原来世界上还有这种疼痛，他疼得浑身发软，只能抓着喻文波的胳膊不住地求饶。可喻文波并不理会那些，抱着他想把他身下那根比手指头粗多了的泛着紫色的肉仞送进他的身体里。  
会坏掉的。  
青涩的小穴即使做了不少准备，要吃下雨露期乾元的性器还是太难了，只吃进了一点点就胀得王柳羿溺水一般不住地喘息。他早就没力气了，若不是喻文波抱着他，他坐都坐不起来，喻文波大约是发现了这一点，他轻轻笑了一下，干脆利落地放了手，王柳羿酸软的腰腿无法支撑自己，他一下子瘫坐在喻文波身上，竟然将整个性器都吃了进去。  
“啊……不……好痛……啊……”他仰着头胡乱叫道，撕裂一般的痛感让他原本止住的眼泪又流了出来。  
终于把自己埋进了喜欢的人的身体里喻文波感到了一种说不出的满足，他伸手去寻王柳羿的手，然后带着他去摸两人交合的地方。  
“你看，我们终于是一体的了。”  
说完，原本只是微微晃动的腰身开始大开大合地操弄起身下的人。  
初次发情的乾元欲望是很可怕的，一次根本不能让他们恢复神智，王柳羿房中床榻不堪重负的“吱呀”声整整响了一夜，等喻文波终于从情热中冷静下来，身下的人已经昏睡过去许久了。

王柳羿睡得很不安稳，他梦见自己变成了一只小鸟，他好像能飞得很高很远。他飞到了三年前上元节的那个灯会，那里热闹繁华，让他流连忘返。他还想再飞远一点，可是却怎么也飞不动，他再怎么努力煽动翅膀周围的景色也总是没有变化。他低下头去看，才发现自己的小爪子上被栓上了金色的锁链。  
是谁呢？他只好去找锁链的主人，他飞着飞着，就又回到了極宫里，飞到了大臣们上朝的越峰宫，那根细长的锁链就系在那大殿之上。他又继续飞，这下才看清楚，那链子是系在皇座上那人的手腕上的。  
端坐在皇位之上的人看着自己委屈地抬起头：“别推我好不好？”  
心一下就疼了，他这个弟弟从小就护着自己，什么委屈都舍不得自己受，什么事都要为自己做，他都快忘了他比自己小，他都快忘了他也会撒娇。

喻文波很是后悔，虽然这次发情和醉酒是他蓄谋已久的，甚至连宫人都是他提前遣走了的。虽然王柳羿身体里确实又热又紧，虽然得偿所愿的感觉无比令人满足。但他看着躺在榻上昏睡不醒的人还是感到后悔和心疼。  
他在塌边陪了王柳羿整整一天一夜，直到王柳羿睁开眼睛。  
“没事，陛下喝多了。”他扯了扯嘴角露出一个虚弱的笑容。那副样子让喻文波一下子不知道该说些什么，只能留下一句你好好休息便离开了。  
三天后，喻文波在众多的奏折中看到了王柳羿的奏折，上面还是按照律例规规矩矩地请求出宫建府，下面居然还附了一本美人图，似乎是内务府当年给他选的坤泽伴侣们，后来他是个中庸后这册子就不了了之了。现在这本装帧精美的册子扉页写了一行娟秀的小字：陛下要是不喜欢现在住在宫里的坤泽可以看看这些有没有喜欢的。  
喻文波气得当即就掀了砚台，往他皇兄的寝宫走去。  
王柳羿似乎早就知道他会来，气定神闲地坐在桌边喝茶，桌子上摆了两个杯子。  
“你什么意思？我们不是已经……”  
“那是陛下喝多了。”王柳羿语气毫无起伏，一副混不在意的样子，眼睛却飘忽不定，始终不肯好好看看自己这个弟弟。  
“你就是这么想的？你就这么看我？”喻文波抓住王柳羿还拎着茶壶的手腕，将人拉向自己，王柳羿身上干净的皂角味道让他没来由地更加失落。明明那天两人肌肤相亲的时候，自己已经用信香将人整个染上了自己的味道，这才几日过去，那味道居然已经一点都不剩，而中庸没有腺体的后颈那天他像魔障了一样反复舔咬过，现在也看不出任何痕迹了，和他身上白嫩的皮肤一样光洁。这种抓不住的感觉让这个年纪轻轻便坐拥天下的少年倍感无力。  
王柳羿被他突如其来的动作吓了一跳，手一抖茶壶就落在地上，上好的龙井洒了一地。他用手抵在喻文波胸前：“陛下，我是你兄长。”  
“又不是亲的。”喻文波凑过去舔了舔王柳羿的后颈，“那些美人图上的坤泽我都不喜欢，可我雨露期还没过，好难受，兄长，哥哥……你帮帮我？”  
王柳羿被喻文波的无耻惊呆了，可是他把人推开的时候看见喻文波那双有些委屈又包含深情的眼睛，不知怎么就再也没了推拒的力气。任由喻文波把他推在柔软而宽大的榻上，大白天的与他胡作非为。  
这一次喻文波没有上次那么急躁，他小心地为兄长做好扩张，太医进献的药膏效果极好，只用了一点点王柳羿就觉得浑身发热。喻文波抱着讨好的心思小心地将兄长的欲望含进嘴里，听着他从一开始的拒绝到舒服地轻叫出声，射出来的时候原本就软糯的声音愈发甜腻，愣把喻文波原本就挺立的欲望又叫硬了几分。  
喻文波沾了点溅在他小腹上的白浊去抹王柳羿的嘴唇，卧在身下的人侧过头去不愿意看他，却把白皙的耳廓露在了喻文波面前，那里红得几乎滴出血来，连耳根都像抹了胭脂一样。  
“舒服吗？”喻文波对着身下闹别扭的人吹气，引起身下人一阵轻颤。  
刚才欲望被喻文波含在嘴里的时候还不觉得，此刻高潮过后身体的空虚感却愈发明显，后面穴口像被喻文波点了一把火，又麻又痒，只想有什么东西能来帮帮他，止住这种陌生的感觉。  
喻文波看已经一开一合流出水的小穴感觉已经差不多了，扶着自己的性器开始往里顶。  
王柳羿下意识往里缩了缩，上次喻文波抱他的经历不怎么愉快，他除了疼以外没获得什么快感，现在身体已经耽于情欲，可到底还是害怕的。喻文波俯下身子将他整个人牢牢地锁在身体里，肌肤的炙热让两个人都舒服地喘出声来。  
“你抱着我，不会痛的。”喻文波贴着王柳羿的额头轻声呢着，他的声音又低又性感，汗湿的额发蹭在王柳羿的脸上，明亮的眼睛离他好近，后穴的痒好像更严重了，连心都被传染了一般。  
“不会痛的。”喻文波说着，将自己的男根送进了湿热的小穴。  
“不……！进不去的……太大了……好疼……求你了……慢……”王柳羿胡乱叫喊着，被填满的感觉其实并不疼，只是身体被喻文波的东西一寸一寸拓开顶入的感觉过于陌生，除了发胀更多的是酥麻的快感，顺着后脊让他的大脑一片空白，只能用手紧紧攀上乾元的背。  
“你看，你把我都吃进去了。和那天一样。”喻文波拥着怀里发抖的人柔声说，“舒服吗？”  
饱胀感很快就过去了，被喂了膏脂的小嘴根本不满足，一缩一缩地吮着插在自己身体里作恶的东西。  
“你要不要我？”  
王柳羿眼圈都泛了红，眼尾更被身体里汹涌的情欲染成了一片艳色，这幅样子让喻文波又想起了灯会上面具下的那张脸，只是现在王柳羿的样子比那时更动人，而这样的王柳羿正被他牢牢嵌在怀里。  
“……要。”王柳羿嘴唇动了动，他从来不是个能受苦的主，这样的难受他早就受不住了。  
“你大点声啊皇兄，我听不见。”喻文波坏笑着凑近他。  
“要。”体内的空虚感几乎让人抓狂，王柳羿被逼得哭了出来，泪珠挂在长长的睫毛上，看上去可怜极了。  
得到答复的人终于不再压抑自己，将他按在床上狠狠地贯穿，炽热的男根摩擦着内壁，带起的一阵又一阵几乎能毁掉理智的快感。鼓胀的囊袋拍在肉乎乎的臀瓣上， 发出一阵让人面红耳赤的“啪啪”声。  
还能逃得掉吗？王柳羿无不绝望地想。  
喻文波肏弄他的动作又凶又快，好像要把他捅穿，又似乎要把他整个人都融入自己的骨血，他将他翻了过来摆成跪趴的姿势伏在床上，体位的变换让王柳羿大脑一片空白，只感觉到喻文波炙热的唇舌附在他的脖颈上——坤泽应该有腺体的地方，不停吮吸啃咬，如果自己是个坤泽的话，喻文波一定犹豫都不会犹豫就咬穿自己的腺体吧？  
会像梦里那样变成永远也飞不出这皇宫的金丝雀吗？  
他很快就没有时间再去想这些有的没的了，喻文波将肉根整根拔出，在小穴委屈得流水的时候又再次肏进来，顶得又快又深。几次就让王柳羿又射了第二次。  
极度的疲惫让王柳羿有些迷迷糊糊，也不知道被雨露期未过的乾元翻来覆去肏了多少回，只记得自己睡过去的时候脑子里最后一个念头是。  
逃不掉了。

04  
那之后王柳羿和喻文波的关系就变得暧昧起来。  
年轻的皇帝陛下榻上再也没了那些为他雨露期准备的坤泽，而他的雨露期只会去找王柳羿解。  
可即使一次又一次地将他按在床上贯穿，那种握不住的感觉依然强烈。光滑的脖颈无论咬多少遍终究无法留下一丁点痕迹，那个人甚至连自己的信息素都闻不到，如果他能闻到的话，一定会知道自己每次看到他信息素都能让这皇宫所有的乾元都下跪，就会知道他对他的爱已经到了让自己都害怕的地步。  
可惜，他闻不到，所以他还是日复一日上折子，请求出宫，请求建府，请求……离开自己。  
喻文波拿着那宝蓝色封皮的折子叹了口气。  
“到底怎么才能把一个中庸留在身边呢？”  
服侍他多年的内侍老奴最会体察君心：“陛下若要强留下王爷也不难。”  
“哦？你说说。”喻文波将那折子往旁边一丢颇为好奇地说。  
“这男性中庸虽然是不易怀孕的体质，却并非不能怀孕。老奴曾听太医院的说过，这男性中庸身体里也是有腔体的，只不过较坤泽更深而已，若能探到，也并非不能怀孕。等王爷有了孩子，想必就不会想要离开陛下了。”

05  
王柳羿是真的感到害怕了。  
喻文波最近在房事里愈发凶狠，以前虽然也总要做到他精疲力竭，但最近他每一次都会用力往自己身体最深处肏，他也是才知道原来自己身体里也会有腔体这种东西。不过那地方长得又深又小，每次被破开的时候都是撕裂一般的疼痛，可是喻文波却对于这样的行为乐此不疲，非要把滚烫的精液全部灌进那小口中才罢休。  
腔体裹住热乎乎的精液，直把他小腹都灌到隆起出一个弧度。  
不过这还不是最可怕的。  
最让王柳羿害怕的还是他的那种眼神，他的弟弟看他的眼神一次比一次更火热，让他总觉得想要离开他的自己是错误的。可细想之下，他又不知道自己错在哪里。  
喻文波爱他吗？还是只是对他这个哥哥感兴趣？或者只是对身体有兴趣？毕竟有的乾元不喜欢被坤泽的信息素影响，曾经前朝有一位皇帝就是如此，后宫三千佳丽无一例外都是中庸。而喻文波找上自己的缘故是因为自己很方便？毕竟迷恋中庸会影响江山的传承，大约传出去大臣又要没完没了地劝谏了。  
王柳羿总也想不明白，如果喻文波是爱他的他应该怎么选择。他从来就不愿意留在这雄伟的宫殿中，外面花红柳绿的烟火人间才是他的心驰神往，但是如果这个从小就将他捧在手心的弟弟真的爱他，他会愿意为他做一只华丽笼子中的雀鸟去陪伴他吗？  
但是去思考这些问题似乎又太早，毕竟喻文波从没对他说过，不论是喜欢还是爱。  
最近他总觉得身体疲乏得很，想一想似乎是欢好太多的缘故。他和喻文波不能再这样下去了。他沉思了一下，招来了身边幼时的伴读，吩咐了几句。

第二天，喻文波就在早朝上收到了关于让王柳羿出宫建府的奏折，这次是内务府上的折子。那位总管说了许多，又是按例又是礼法，总之就是皇上若再不让王爷出去建府只怕要落下个苛待兄弟家国不稳的下场云云。  
喻文波本来没当回事，只留下句：“朕的家事还不用爱卿操心。”就过去了。  
可谁知过了几日又有人如此参奏，竟然朝中半数大臣都下跪要求他让王柳羿出宫建府。  
喻文波这才发现第一次上奏的大臣是在上学时就与王柳羿交好的臣子，他苦笑两声，他都快忘了，自己这哥哥也是同自己一同在书房学过许多治国为君的阴谋阳谋的。  
他又去了王柳羿的寝宫，他的小哥哥正卧在床上看书，一副很困倦的样子。他走过去坐在榻上，习惯性地摸了摸兄长柔软的脸颊。  
“就这么想离开我？”他没有生气，只是有些疲倦。  
“那陛下为什么不肯让臣出宫呢？”王柳羿把书放在一旁，顺着对方细长的指尖去看他。  
“你都多久没叫过我弟弟叫过我喻文波了。干嘛叫得那么生分？”  
“陛下又要拿其他话来岔开吗？”  
喻文波叹了口气：“我要是说，是因为我爱你，你是不是要更奋力离开我了？”  
王柳羿眼睛瞪大了些，没说话。  
“我只有你了，我离不开你。留下来陪我好不好？”  
喻文波等了半天也没得到王柳羿的回复，他回过身去看他，发现他竟然睡了过去。他皱了皱眉，最近王柳羿跟他在一起的时候似乎也特别嗜睡，别是身体出了什么问题。  
他传来了太医，太医是个有眼色的，诊了脉之后，小心地在皇帝耳旁轻声说：“陛下，王爷这是喜脉。”  
已然转醒的王柳羿也听到了太医的话，他摸了摸自己依然平坦的小腹叹了口气。  
“喻文波，我不走了。”  
喻文波脸上的喜色一闪而过，心里的失落感却愈发明显：“因为孩子才不走吗？”明明他本意就是用孩子拴住王柳羿，可王柳羿真为了孩子愿意留下他又不怎么高兴了。  
王柳羿摇摇头，修长的手指去握喻文波的手指：“你说得对，你离不开我，我也离不开你，和无拘无束比起来，还是你更重要。”

06  
史书记载，極朝第二任皇帝是个短命鬼，年过而立没几年便与他一生唯一的伴侣携手西去。  
不过关于这位皇帝专家们又考究出了大量野史，大部分野史都说这位皇帝并未真的驾鹤西去，而是和这位唯一的伴侣游山玩水度过了后半生。  
专家也不知野史是否可信。

王柳羿颇有些担心地说：“喻文波，咱们就把儿子一个人扔在宫里好吗？”  
喻文波完全不为所动，从店家那里要来个风车塞进王柳羿手里：“有什么不好的？他都十六了，我在他这个时候不也登基了？他能照顾好自己，再说了，这不还有宋义进高振宁他们辅佐呢吗。以后咱们就过你想过的生活。”  
说着喻文波又牵起他的手，继续在热闹的街市上游玩。

極宫·極殿  
新皇帝&高振宁&宋义进：“呵呵。”


End file.
